


Seeing You Again

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Left with no choice but to take the Knight Bus, Harry finds out that there is some Christmas magic still.





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 6 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [the Knight Bus](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/145645/145645_900.jpg). Also for the prompt of 'snowstorm' for dracoharry100 Christmas challenge. And the prompt of 'snow words' at hd-fluff.

"I'm surprised you're running still," Harry remarked as he climbed the steps of the Knight Bus.

It was true though -- outside was a snowstorm that had shut Scotland down. Harry had come up for a conference and was due home so he could meet the kids off the Hogwart's Express. But with the snow, no one was allowed to Apparate and the Muggle trains had stopped. He'd stuck his wand out, desperate, and was shocked when the bus had come.

Stan Shunpike grinned. "Can't stop the Knight Bus. You know the rates, Harry. What'll it be?"

"Just a bed for the trip," Harry said. He handed over his coins with a smile. "And take your time. I don't have to be back in London until tomorrow morning."

Stan shrugged. "If you're sure. We have a few other stops who also don't mind waiting."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure. I'd rather make sure we all get where we need to in one piece."

Stan grinned. "Off you go then. All the beds here are taken except the one in the back because... Well. Try the upstairs, okay?"

With that weird message, Harry took his trunk into the back to take the bed, unconcerned. He exchanged greetings with the two witches and one wizard on the bus, all playing some sort of card game. In the back, alone, was the last passenger who was huddled under his blanket, staring outside. Harry frowned as he got closer.

"Draco?" he asked, when he finally realized he knew that blond hair.

"Harry?" Draco said. "Hi."

Harry bit his lip and put his trunk by his bed. A strap slithered out from the foot of the last bed and wrapped around the trunk, securing it. Harry sat on his bed and smiled. "I haven't seen you in a bit."

Draco bit his lip and looked toward the front of the bus. He took a moment to watch and then nodded. He opened up his blanket. "Join me?"

Harry grinned and moved over, taking one side of the blanket and wrapping his other arm around Draco's waist. "Are you sure?"

Draco shrugged and settled his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure. I'm sorry I was stupid about hiding this. I've been kicking myself all month."

Harry kissed the top of his head and sighed. "Lucky for this snowstorm, then, huh?"

"Lucky us, yes," Draco whispered. 

Content, they watched the snow fall as the Knight Bus slowly wound its way to the next destination, sure of their own.


End file.
